Such seat rails are generally formed in one piece of metal, e.g. an aluminum alloy or a titanium alloy, to obtain sufficient structural strength and stability. Such strength and stability is mostly required in the seat receiving portion, since here the forces acting in the area of the groove receiving the end portions of the connector elements, e.g. the heads of screw bolts, are particularly high, since they act on relatively small areas of material.